Getting to know you
by The Angel of Clarity
Summary: Rose is a struggling waitress. Dimitri is a successful business man. When they meet it seems like life is finally turning around for the both of them. But not every relationship is easy and there may be people standing in their way. If Rose and Dimitri want a happy ending they may have to fight for it.
1. Setting the Scene

AN/ Hello everyone my name is The Angel of Clarity and I am continuing this story from Hollythommo. I know that a lot of people like this story and I hope I can do it justice. My first priority is going through the chapters Hollythommo has written and editting them, making them more my own. I am writing a few other stories right now and I am betaing the story Guardians Will Never Fail You by Breebh14 so I'm not sure when I'll be able to get a proper uploading schedule going but hopefully I will soon. I hope you all enjoy the changes I made to this chapter and as always please review.

The Angel of Clarity

* * *

><p>It was another busy day at the restaurant, with the same snobby people, doing the same thing. Only thinking about what they are going to spend their money on next. They had no idea about the hardships many people in the world had to face on a daily basis because none of them cared enough to stick their heads out of their own little world.<p>

To be honest, I would rather be at home, eating my Ben and Jerry's and watching the Saturday movie of the week. I couldn't though because I had to be called in. Another waitress names Meagan had called in sick and despite how everyone who worked here knew she was faking to get out of work, no one commented.

It was early in the night and I was on bar duty tonight, which is definitely not as bad as the usual waitressing. When I was out in the formal eating area the men usually look at me like I'm a piece of meat and stare at my ass as I walk away thinking that I won't notice. It's like they believe that just because I'm a waitress it mean they're better than me and can treat me like shit. That's what money and power can do to people, something I would never let happen to me.

I have to admit though; I can't really blame them for looking at me like that. With my dark brown hair, almost black, that comes down to just above my butt, my dark brown almond shaped eyes, and the body that would put Meghan Fox to shame I knew I was beautiful. Not that I'm up my self, actually quite the opposite. I didn't like being judged for what I looked like and I would go out of my way not to display myself like some of the other girls my age, although that was hard in my waitressing outfit.

My jobs for the night included making sure all of the alcohol was ready to be served and doing a check of all the stock in the back room. It was a bit boring but I was used to it so it didn't take long.

Everything was in place and two hours later, the bar area was swarming, so much so, that I had to get my best guy friend Mason to help me out.

Mason isn't what I would call hot, but he was definitely attractive in his own way with his red hair, ocean blue eyes, and a tan that suits him and to top it off, a great body. He used to have feelings for me in early high school but that didn't last long as not so soon after he realised that he was more attracted to men than women.

Mason and I worked the bar as a team and as the hours ticked by, everyone started to leave as it was getting late and we closed in half an hour.

That was when Mason and I finally had the chance to talk to one another.


	2. Someone's watching

AN _Hey guys. I have to say that when I woke up this morning and saw all of the people who alerted/favourited/reviewed this story it made me feel really good. I'm going to try and update the edited chapters once a day and then I'll figure out how often I'll update my original stuff. Special shoutouts to ., Hollythommo (who is of course the original author), JoJo110465 and loventherussian17 because they were all kind enough to review. That being said I should get on with the chapter so without further adu here it is._

_Review_

_The Angel of Clarity_

* * *

><p>"Hey Rose, place was pretty busy tonight ay?" Mason said in a tired voice.<p>

"Yeah it was. So how have you been, are you still seeing that guy, Jessie I think you said his name was?" Mason doesn't usually find many gay guys, seeing as we are still 21 and they don't come out of the closet because they are too weak, that's the cool thing about Mason he doesn't have a problem with being gay. He was out and proud.

"Yeah, his name was Jessie, but he was a jerk, I didn't really like him. He didn't want anybody to find out about his sexuality so he told me that he didn't want to be seen with me and I had no other choice then to dump him". I knew Mason well enough to know that he was still hurt about how Jessie had treated him.

"You were too good for him anyways. I mean seriously, if you weren't batting for the other team, I would do so many illegal things to you even I wouldn't know what was happening". I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

Mason started laughing and soon after I joined in. We kept laughing until I felt the presence of another person in the room.

I looked around but I couldn't see anybody looking at me. I decided to brush it off.

"Mason, you look really tired man. The place is pretty much deserted, you may as well head home and I will finish up with the odd person and close up a bit early" I said, because it looks as though he might go to sleep on the spot, and I don't think that Ivan, the manager of this place and also a good friend, would like that very much.

"Are you sure Rose, I mean if you want to go home then you can and I will finish up here" Mason said but it was obvious that he was desperate to get home if the constant yawning was any indication.

"Nah Mason, seriously you look like you need it, you aren't looking to flash, and you might be coming down with something". He was fairly susceptible to getting sick, I'm pretty sure the hospital had a ward named after him or something.

"Thanks Rose, this really means a lot. I'll see you tomorrow morning"

Oh, yeah, I'd almost forgotten about that shift the next day, which is by far the worst of all the ones here. Not only does it mean that I have to get up early to serve people breakfast and act all cheery, but also it was a Sunday for god's sake.

Who the hell gets up at 8am on a Sunday?

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Mason have a good one" I said as he was already making his way to the door.

Twenty minutes later I had only another ten minutes left of my shift. The place was empty, so I decided to pack up early and get all that empty glasses from the tables as per usual, with the bar favourites playing up loud.

I started singing along to my favourites in a voice that can only be described as out of pitch. My dancing was also totally wack but the good thing about being left to close is that there's no one else around to see you make a fool of yourself. Or so I thought.


	3. Not the best first impression

**AN - **_Hi everyone it's me again. I just wanted to say thank you to all of the people who've added this story to favourite lists and updates, I really appreciate it. Secondly I wanted to thank nina, Dimka's chick, Hollythommo, JoJo110465, and Evy201 for their lovely reviews that just made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. But come on guys I've had 255 hits on this story and only have 9 reviews. I actually did the math and that's about 3.5%. It just takes a mintue out of day but it would really mean the world to me so can I have a few more reviews for this chapter, please? Anyway you're probably already bored of my complaining so here's the chapter._

_Review_

_The Angel of Clarity_

* * *

><p>I continued to dance and sing as loud as possible while collecting the glasses.<p>

When the song finished, I heard clapping coming from one of the tables in the back of the bar nearly making me drop the glasses in shock.

"That was some amusing singing, some of the best I've ever heard but my favourite part of that performance had to your dance moves. It's hard to beat the shopping cart and your version of it was particularly inspiring. "The mysterious stranger said. He was too far at the back for me to see him but from what I could see from here, he looked hot.

He looked around 6ft 7 and tan skin like he has been in the sun tanning for hours, but I'm positive that it was natural. That was all I could see of him so far, and I'm not sure if I want to see more after the fright me just gave me.

After a few seconds I finally found my voice.

"What are you doing in here? The place is shut down for the night sorry. We can't have people in here after closing time so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I said in the most professional voice I could manage, but even I could hear the anger and a slight bit of sarcasm in there.

The man just stared at me for a little longer before chuckling.

"Sorry I will leave soon I just wanted to check the place out and was hoping to run into my friend Ivan, but he doesn't look to be in today, so I'll just have a quick beer and be on my way and out of your hair, for now" The way he said "for now" made it seem like he was going to be seeing me again. Don't count on it buddy, I felt like saying, but instead went with my rational side for once.

"Sorry but Ivan isn't here, he left about 20 minutes ago. You just missed him and I'm going to have to ask you to leave again. Seeing as were closed and I already disconnected the bar kegs there is no possible way for you to have a drink here tonight." I said in a bit of an aggravated voice, but I couldn't help it, the man was pissing me of. Usually I was able to control my contempt for these people but something about this man just brought it to the surface. It was the way he just expected to get whatever he wanted, like he owned the place. Who does he think he is?

The man disregarded my tone of voice. "Well that's fine then, I'll just have to come back, but before I go, can I please have your name?" he said. It sounded like he really just genuinely wanted my name and he did promise to come back which could mean a big tip in my future. It was a proven fact that the friendlier a customer is with their waitress, the bigger the tip.

"My name is Rose and I think it's only fair that if you know my name, I get to know yours." I really did want to learn his name. There was something mysterious about him and though I didn't know whether or not I liked this man I still felt the need to solve him like a puzzle, that and the whole tip thing.

My thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.

"My name is Dimitri"

"Well Dimitri, I think that you will have to leave now, but please come back during opening hours, I hope to see you soon" I said with the politest smile I could muster, but I'm pretty sure that it came out as a grimace still.

"Oh, I'm sure that we will meet again soon Roza because I plan on getting to know you better, I haven't met anybody like you before" he said with a polite smile. I never realized how beautiful a smile could be until that moment.

"Sorry Dimitri, but I think that you have my name wrong, its Rose, not Rosa or whatever you said. Your memory can't be that bad I told you two seconds ago." I said aggravated, I mean seriously, I just told him my name and he is already getting it wrong.

"Roza is your name in Russian my native country. Forgive me if I have offended you but I thought it suited you better than Rose. However if you disagree than I will call you by whatever name you wish." He was right, Roza did sound more beautiful than Rosemarie and I blushed at his words. His accent was more noticeable now that he had pointed it out and I mentally slapped myself for not placing it sooner. I was instantly turned on when he spoke my name; it was ridiculous, I had just met the man and from what I could tell there was no difference between with and the rest of the jerks who just like staring at my ass.

"No, it's fine, the name isn't that bad but I really have to close this place up so you need to leave. You can come back another time if you want but we're closed as of five minutes ago." I said, and it was true, in the time that we have been talking my shift has ended and I was allowed to leave after telling Stan, the old fart the closes down the shop when Ivan wasn't here to do so.

"Alright Roza, will you be working tomorrow?" he asked. I think that my heart might have missed a beat, but I'm not sure why it's not like I liked the guy, I barely knew him. I kept repeating this to myself but it didn't do much good.

"Um, yeah I'm working the morning shift from 8am till 12:30pm" I said while getting my coat and walking out the door. My car was parked in the very front of the car park for employees only.

My car is my baby. My dad got it for my 18th birthday and I have loved it ever since. It has never broken down on me or had any trouble before. I named my car Chuck, and Chuck is an Aston Martin in black because I don't think that my favourite colour red would suit him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Rose. Is this your car?" Dimitri said while looking at my car like any guy would.

"Yeah, I got Chuck of my father for my 18th birthday, he's my baby, no one but me is allowed to be behind the wheel and what do you mean you'll see me tomorrow?" I said getting in.

"Chuck?" Dimitri asked with humour in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Err, yeah, I named him Chuck, it kind of suits him I think" I said while blushing, which only happens in a blue moon.

Dimitri couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing, and I have got to say, it was one of the most beautiful sounds that I have ever heard.

"Yeah, he does look like a Chuck, and what I mean about seeing you tomorrow is exactly that. You are different and I wouldn't mind getting to know you Roza" he said in a serious voice that sent shivers up my spine.

"As long as you buy something off the menu then you can come. Goodnight Dimitri" I said closing the door and putting the window down while starting the car.

"I will get everything on the menu if you're the one to serve me Roza, I'll see you tomorrow, Goodnight" he said walking away.

I drove out of the parking lot, but not before noticing his car, which was a freaking Porsche, and by the looks of it, a new model as well. Damn he has good taste.


	4. Possessive at Breakfast

**AN- I know, I suck. Especially when compared to how awesome you guys are. I do have excuses for not updating though so tell me which one you like the best.**

**1) School finished and I was saying goodbye to my friends (a few of them are going overseas)**

**2) I took an unexpected holiday where I had no internet connection (though I did have fun)**

**3) I was busy reading four books in three days (they were very good)**

**So now tell me which of the excuses you liked the best.**

**Now to thank my great reviewers for reviewing (big shock there)**

**RosalynB **

**WhyDoVampiresSparkle **

**JoJo110465 **

**Evy201 **

**Hollythommo (original author)**

**Demi **

**Dimka's chick **

**And so unknown reviewer who was still very nice**

**So now I guess on with the chapter.**

**The Angel of Clarity**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning thinking that I had dreamed up the attractive Russian. It made sense; no one else had seen him, he was beyond gorgeous and I was definitely tired enough for my imagination to do crazy things. The only way to know for sure was to get up and head in to work. The thought was enough to make me leave the safe haven of my bed without any regret.<p>

After showering I got dressed quickly and because there was no time for breakfast got in my car. I had purposely done my make-up very carefully because it didn't hurt to look as good as I possibly could. Dimitri had absolutely nothing to do with it.

It turned out that Dimitri was real and he looked even better in actual lighting; I could make out his sharp features more clearly and take in more of his body, which I must say is mighty fine. He was wearing casual clothes that were still pretty serious and didn't give me any ideas on the kind of person he was. I made my way behind the counter to the back office, swiped in and put my apron on. Thankfully he was in my section, meaning I would be the one to serve him.

Dimitri was staring at me the whole time as I made my way over to him.

"I hope that you are going to stick to our agreement Dimitri." was the first thing that I said when reached him. Dimitri looked at me confused for a moment before recognition came and he started chuckling.

"I didn't think that you would remember, but seeing how I promised you and I never go back on my word. I will have everything on the menu, thank you Rose." He said in an amused voice while I gave him a weird look. The servings were larger than the other restaurants in the city which resulted in them costing more than you'd think they would. There was no way that he could get through it all by himself.

"Dimitri, I was just kidding, now what would you like?" I asked in a professional voice looking at him. He just sort of scoffed at me.

"Rose I am being serious. Let's just say that I'm going to be coming here a lot and I want to know what's good on the menu. Also when you bring me the food you can sit down and join me, I think I'll have too much food for one person. I hope you haven't already eaten." He looked nervous and I really didn't want to refuse him. Also I was really hungry. Still, rules were rules.

"I'm sorry Dimitri but I'm not allowed to eat in front of the other customers. The employees have to eat out back in the kitchens." I did really want to eat with him but I couldn't risk losing such a great job.

"I already told you Roza, I'm friends with Ivan and he's given you permission to eat with me. I hope you're hungry." He said it with a smile but he also looked nervous. I thought it was cute that he was so worried about whether or not I would have breakfast with him. Most of the guys that had asked me out recently had been oozing with cockiness which is not at all attractive.

"I'll eat with you but I'm not going to give you a discount." I said this smiling as I walked away. That only seemed to amuse Dimitri, but apart from that, he seemed genuinely happy that I would be joining him for breakfast.

After I took Dimitri's order I went around bringing meals to people and serving other customers. I tried to focus on only doing my work but my eyes kept drifting to Dimitri. He alternated between talking on his phone, having the occasional chart with Ivan and staring at me. Whenever he did that my cheeks blushed and I looked away quickly.

When my half an hour break had finally arrived, I noticed that Natasha Ozera, one of the other waitresses, was shamelessly flirting away with Dimitri and touching him like he was her life source. It wasn't an unknown fact around here that Natasha also known as Tasha was a slut. She flirted with any guy who was hot or rich and often gave them her number and the time that she finished work telling them to pick her up after.

I don't really get along with Tasha, actually you could say that we hate each other's guts, but usually we have to suck it up because my best friend Lissa, a fashion designer in the making, happens to be engaged to her soul mate Christian Ozera, Tasha's little brother by seven years.

As I got closer to the two of them I noticed an uncomfortable expression on Dimitri's face. He tried to keep as much distance between them as possible but from the looks of things Tasha was determined. She was running her hands all along his body with a really weird grimace on her face. To be honest I was freaked out. Still for Dimitri's sake I pushed my disgust away to try and rescue him from the Tasha-monster.

"Tasha, why don't you try flirting with someone who actually shows an interest in you? Instead of someone who looks like they would rather be cut up into little pieces and then fed routinely to a shark" I said walking over and seeing the look of relief on the Russian's face.

"God Rose you have no idea what you're talking about. It's not your fault; you're just too young to know what men like. You should know though that he was just about to ask me out so could you please run along? We don't need a stupid little baby bitch to come around and spoil the mood." She said whilst giving Dimitri a look that seemed to piss him of almost as much as it did me.

"No, actually I wasn't going to ask you out I was going to ask you to leave. I don't mean to offend you but the women I desire usually have a bit of class and after the minute you just spent talking to me I don't think you have any. So can you please leave so I can enjoy my food and the pleasurable company of my beautiful date?"

Tasha's face fell as she looked at him. "Tell me who your so called 'beautiful' date is because I don't see anyone here who looks as good as I do. As for not having any class I am older and more experienced, I practically have class coming out of my ears. So if you come to your senses take my number and call me." She was smirking and a part of my wanted to face palm for her because she was so desperate but then I remembered that she called me a bitch and that pity went bye-bye.

"Natasha, I would appreciate you not giving my boyfriend your number; there are plenty of other fish in the sea, so chose one of them, just not my man." I said whilst shoving past her and sitting next to Dimitri, who gladly put his arm around me.

Tasha looked at us for a second in shock that quickly turned to outrage as she stood up and left, bumping into people as she went.

Dimitri and I looked at each other at the same time then simultaneously cracked up laughing at the whole situation. It didn't escape my notice that his arm was still around me holding me close to him.

When we finally stopped a couple of minutes later, I told Dimitri "You know she is gone now so you can take your arm back now."

Dimitri looked at his arm and as I thought that he was going to remove it but he just held on tighter. I gave him a look which he replied to with an innocent "What, she could come back and if something happens, I need to protect you." That got him an eye roll but I let him keep his arm there.

"Well, dig in; we have enough food to feed an army." He said whilst removing his arm to get better access to all the food that was on the table.

I rolled my eyes but followed his example, digging in to the food as well.


	5. Conversations and Connections

AN - Ok so I know it's been a while but can you really blame me? It's the holidays and we've all been busy. Now this chapter is important because it's almost completely original. That may be a little confusing; what I'm trying to say is that I used the original chapter as a guide but most of this is all me. It's for this reason that I am demanding at least ten reviews for this chapter because I worked my butt off. By the way I hope you like my take on Dimitri but I want you to know that I am a teenage girl and I have no clue whaat would actually go on in an adult guy's head so please be kind.

My amazing Reviewers  
>LuPeters<br>Evy201  
>JoJo110465<br>lovingbites  
>Dimka's chick<br>And another anonymous reviewer who was very nice.

Please remember that I want ten reviews which isn't asking that much. Please?

The Angel of Clarity

* * *

><p>There was an angel sitting in front of me and I hoped I wasn't making a fool of myself. I felt a little guilty about sneaking behind her back and getting information about her from Ivan but I just couldn't help myself. Rose had not been in a serious relationship since she had started working here. It made me happy to learn that no one had a claim on her heart but I was also worried that she would turn me down if I asked her out. Despite my research I still had no idea whether or not I had a chance with her.<p>

From the second I saw her she had kept me entertained. It had started with her terrible dancing and continued whenever I spent time with her. I had been born into a family of money and many women had tried to 'win my favour' but none of them really suited me. Of course that might have had something to do with all of them trying to be what they thought I wanted. Rose wasn't like that though but that might change when she finds out who I really am.

When another waitress started flirting with me and Rose pretended to be my girlfriend it felt both right and awkward at the same time. I never knew it was even possible to feel like that but there you go. Technically speaking I had only known Rose for a few hours and it was weird acting so familiar with her but there was something about holding her in my arms that I enjoyed, on more than just a physical level.

Rose snapped me out of my thoughts. "So I think we should play twenty questions, get to know each other a bit better. I know so little about you which is hardly fair considering you've already seen me making a fool of myself. So I'll ask a question, give you my answer and then you'll give me yours." She smiled at me and I was struck again by just how good looking she was. She was a classic beauty, the kind that never went out of style.

"Do I have any say in this?" I would freely admit that I was trying to charm her. Rose wasn't affected though or if she was she didn't show it. I wondered if she'd act the same way if she knew about the money. I hated how something as stupid as currency could control my life so completely but I had responsibilities to my family and there was nothing I could do. Still I could pretend when I was with Rose and for now that was all that mattered.

"No you don't get a say. So do you have any siblings? I'm an only child because my parents were too exhausted after raising me to get it on. No big sister Rose for me." There was another difference between Rose and every other woman who had tried to impress me. They felt like they had to be ladies all the time and it had all seemed so fake to me. Not even royalty acted like that these days, it was ridiculous.

"I have three sisters, two of which are older than me and one that would be about your age. They used to gang up on me when we were little and wanted to play with them. Not some of my finer moments and I really hope that you never see some of the pictures they took." As soon as the words left my mouth I knew that they were a mistake. The look in Rose's eyes was also an indication.

"You really shouldn't have said that. Now back to my questions; if you were trapped on a deserted island what three things would you take with you and food and drink is already supplied? I would take my IPod, the most comfortable bed in the world and maybe a weapon of some sort. I've always been kind of hunter." That statement made me think of many things and not a single one of them was appropriate.

"I would probably take my bookshelf with all of my favourite books a weapon and someone I hated with a fiery passion," she looked confused so I explained my reasoning to her. "If you're stuck there you have to assume that you'd go insane eventually and if that happened I wouldn't want someone I liked getting in my way. That doesn't sound good does it?" I was an idiot for saying that and I probably sounded like a homicidal monster. This was not the way to get her to like me.

"Damn Dimitri, bringing up murderous urges less than a day after meeting me is a risky move. It wouldn't work on a lot of girls but I'd like to think I'm not exactly like other girls. I can totally understand your reasoning though they'd have to be really bad for me to hate them. They'd have to be practically soulless. So what do you do with your spare time? I like to hang out with my friends and I also like to read. Mainly crime stuff but I think Westerns are ok."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me because she really was amazing. Normally when people found out about my slight obsession for the Wild West they thought I was weird and avoided me. Now there was a beautiful woman sitting in front of me and saying that she liked Western books. It seemed too good to be true. Unfortunately though Rose seemed to think I was laughing at her and she didn't look very happy.

"No, the only reason I laughed is because I was surprised. I love everything about Westerns and I didn't expect someone like you to read stuff like that." Now Rose just looked confused and I berated myself for not being clearer and making this whole conversation so awkward.

"Someone like me? What exactly do you mean by that? Do I have to be a giant Russian to enjoy Westerns?" I knew that she was teasing me and damn it made her attractive. Normally I hated being teased by anyone but Rose seemed to be the exception to every rule I had ever made.

"I suppose I assumed that no one as beautiful as you would be interested in something like that. I apologise if I offended you. You're too lovely for your own good in my opinion."

"Well aren't you a charmer. I have to admit I haven't met a lot of guys like you before. Most of them are jerks that spent most of their time trying to get into some poor girl's pants. Don't even get me started on some of the rich douche bags who think they can buy me just because they have spent their entire lives acting like spoiled brats. Oh God I just went on a rant in front of you. You must think I'm crazy now right?" She was looking uncomfortable which still looked pretty adorable in my opinion.

Her words concerned me though. Did she hate everyone who was wealthy or just those who acted like they were better than her? In a way I suppose she was being a little judgemental but I also knew that some of the people I had grown up with acted a little spoiled. It was obvious that with the way Rose looked she would draw the attention of rich guys who felt entitled to whatever they wanted. There was no wonder why she had such a low opinion of guys with money so I just decided to view it as a challenge to prove her wrong.

"I don't mind hearing you rant. To be honest I really can't stand it when people pretend not to have opinions on anything. And I'm sorry for whatever happened to you to make you think so poorly of the wealthy." Almost all the food that had been here was gone and I figured Rose must have an appetite similar to my own.

"You really are sweet," she smiled. "Anyway I have to finish my shift but I would like to meet up with you again. Is later tonight alright with you?" I didn't want to seem too eager to agree but I was thrilled that she wanted to spend more time with me. That sounded really unmanly but I couldn't really help myself around her.

"Tonight works just fine for me. I know a place where I'm sure you'll love," she opened her mouth, probably to ask me a question but I cut her off. "I'm not telling you anything else, just dress casually and meet me out the front of the restaurant at 8."

Rose nodded and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious and no one made an inappropriate comment to me. Make sure you're not late tonight, I don't like to be kept waiting." She moved closer to me and kissed my cheek before standing and walking away. I left the restaurant with a smile on my face and thinking ahead to what we were going to do when I picked her up.


	6. A life of dramatic Irony

_**Um...hey guys. How's everyone been? I'm well, just turned 16 on Friday and I would like to turn 17 and not die from being mobbed by a bunch of angry readers. I apologise for taking so long with an update, **she was busy loving me. **That was my friend, she's watching me update. Anyway I would like to thank anyone who is still reading this. I would also love to thank everyone who reviewed, unfortunetely my computer is about to die and I don't have time. I'll get to it next chapter.**_

_**Please review**_

_**The Angel of Clarity**_

* * *

><p>Breakfast went much better than I expected. For one the food was amazing. The bacon and eggs were a gift from heaven and I was perfectly happy to die the second I finished the last bite. The orange juice actually tasted like it had been squeezed, rather than processed. If the rich ate like this all the time then no wonder so many people wanted to be rich.<p>

Aside from the food there was Dimitri. I hadn't been on a date in a long time but it was well worth the wait. We clicked on the right levels and our opinions differed enough to make the conversation interesting. He was a fascinating man and I was looking forward to spending time with him in the future. Still I couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something from me, something that was either really big or something he knew that would upset me.

Unfortunately my short stint as Cinderella ended as soon as I put my apron back on. It was a busy day and there were more employees than usual to cater for all the extra customers. I couldn't figure out why so many people were here on one day and it was a few hours before I found out.

"Hey Mase, what's with all the people? We haven't had so many customers since …actually no, there's never been so many. Also why are there so many girls? If I have to serve one more gourmet salad and chilled foreign water my head is going to explode." Mason, being the good friend that he was laughed at my completely true observation. The entire restaurant was filled to the brim with young ladies.

"You mean you don't know? The owner showed up somewhere in the city and all these ladies are hoping he'll walk in, see them, fall instantly in love and offer to buy them whatever they want for the rest of their lives. The funny thing is no one knows what he looks like so they're all just flirting with every guy they see. It's hilarious to watch and a few of them actually gave me their numbers, they were so desperate I didn't have the heart to tell them that I play for the other team." He grinned at me lazily before we both went back to work.

Now the great thing about being a waitress is that I can eavesdrop on the conversations of the rich and famous. I get to be to be a fly on the wall and to be honest it was the best part of my job. I have no disillusions about these people because I know exactly what they got up to when they thought no one was watching. Admittedly I had thought about going to the press with some of the information but I didn't want to risk losing my job. Besides I could always make a phone call if my finances got really bad.

"I just know that he'll ask me out when we meet. I'm in the paper every other day and I always get invited to the right parties. What more could he want in a girlfriend? Besides it's not like he would date someone without social standing so really there aren't a lot of eligible woman available." They were talking about the owner I presumed. He was obviously a big deal though I hoped for his sake he chose to be with someone a little less narcissistic. I did notice them sending a look my way when they mentioned women with no social standing but I ignored it, thinking instead about all the terrible things I could do to their food without them knowing.

A few hours later as I was nearing the end of my shift I heard a commotion. I looked to see a poor girl with liquid all over her as her date left to chase after the woman who poured the wine on her. Sadly this was not the first time something like that had happened in the restaurant. For some reason a lot of guy brought their mistresses there and we were all used to the reactions of angry girlfriends and wives. But judging from the look on the girl's face, she had no idea she was seeing a taken man. I didn't get that; personally I would have gotten mad at him. After all he was the one who cheated. For some reason I felt obligated to help the poor girl as she was just sitting there, trying not to cry.

I walked over to her and observed her face. She looked about my age and had light brown hair. Her eyes were hazel though I was a tad distracted by the mascara running down her face. Her nose was a little small for her face but her cheekbones were lovely. Overall her appearance screamed innocent and it tugged at my heartstrings to see a girl like this being treated so badly.

"Hi my name is Rose I'm a waitress and I think you'd better come with me. Everyone's starting to stare." It was true. Everyone is the room was watching the girl like she was about to explode. I could only imagine how embarrassed she was since no one had ever, thankfully, thrown food at me.

"Thanks," the girl whispered, afraid someone would hear her. These people could be like pariahs and everyone in the room was probably getting ready to tell all their friends about what had happened and I could understand her fear. She spoke with a slight accent. She got up and followed me into the kitchen where I grabbed my stuff and then lead her to the bathroom.

"You can change into my street clothes if you want. They're not designer brands or anything but it's better than being covered in wine, right? And you can just throw them out when you're done with them; they're just jeans and a tank top." I said this as I tossed her and the clothes into a bathroom stall, not really giving her much of a choice.

"Thank you so much for this. I have no idea what I would have done if you hadn't helped. I just can't believe I fell for such a jerk. You know I've spent the past month thinking how lucky I was to meet him and have him like me and all that time he was feeding the same lines to someone else. And it makes me sick to think of being his mistress, like I'm not even worth being his girlfriend." She stopped rambling as she came out in my clothes. They looked a little tight on her but it wasn't overly noticeable. When she saw me her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. "I'm so sorry, you've been so nice to me and all I've done is rant about my ex-boyfriend. Would you let me pay you back for the clothes?"

"Don't worry about it, they were old and I only wear them to and from work." As I was talking to her I realised something. "You know, you never told me your name. Are you trying to be mysterious or something? You could repay me by introducing yourself."

She laughed and she looked much better. Without make-up she seemed more comfortable and sure of herself. "My name is Viktoria and my brother owns the restaurant. I can probably get him to give you a raise if you want." She smiled mischievously causing me to laugh loudly.

"I couldn't ask you for something like that but I certainly wouldn't complain if it were to happen. There is a gorgeous pair of shoes that I've had my eyes on for a while and a bit of extra money would go a long way." We laughed together and left the bathroom. I waved goodbye to Mason as we passed and then we walked to her car. It was uber shiny.

"Here's my number, Most of my friends are my boyfriend's and I doubt they'll want anything to do with me after tonight. I could really use a friend who won't throw me under a bus to improve their social lives." She said, handing me a piece of paper with digits on it. I took it from her and gave her a hug then watched as she drove away before getting into my own car.


	7. Friendship to Spite the Distance

_**Man you guys are lucky. Two updates in the same week. I don't really know what possessed me to write it so quickly, I usually pussyfoot around after I've uploaded a chapter. It's probably because I slack off in science but I digress. I would like to start off with thanking the amazing reviewers that I have. When I told my friend how many people had reviewed this story she couldn't believe it.**_

_**The amazing people wo reviewed chapters five are:  
>JoJo110465<br>SnoodleVamp  
>roseskyangel<br>QuantumKhaos  
>Dimka's chick<br>LuPeters  
>Evy201<br>lovingbites  
>karo1802<br>Nizza91  
>BridgetV<br>crazy4dimitri  
>Roza1229<br>FallenxAngel413  
>Darkness<br>dIMITRILove  
>angel<br>Lena1997**_

_**And Chapter six:  
>Casb21<br>Nizza91  
>kyoko minion<br>Lena1997  
>olivia williams<br>LuPeters  
>Evy201<br>Dimka's chick  
>rangarose<br>mavebelikova**_

_**These people are the living epitome of awesomeness. I have decided that there will be no update until I get 12 reviews but considering I got 11 reviews for the last chapter it's not that much of a stretch.  
><strong>_

**_The Angel of Clarity_**

* * *

><p>I was so used to driving back to my apartment after my shift that it completely slipped my mind that I had a date. I was about halfway home before I remembered but I kept driving so I could change out of my work uniform. He said casual so on the drive I thought about every piece of casual clothing I owned and tried to decide what would make me look as hot as possible without making it look like I put too much thought into it.<p>

Just as I reached my place my phone started ringing with my best friend's personalised ring tone. "Hey Liss, what's going on?" I asked holding the phone between my ear and my shoulder while trying to open the door and not drop my bag of stuff. Ever since we were little Lissa and I had been best friends but we had different plans for after we graduated from high school. She went to college but I couldn't afford it so I stayed in New York while she left for school. Ever since then she called me every day to make sure I was doing alright and to tell me about her day.

"Rose I'm going crazy. This wedding is getting out of control and I have no idea what to do. I could really use my maid of honour." I smiled to myself in triumph as I finally got the door open. Lugging my stuff into the apartment and putting it all down on my bench I turned on the light and looked at the clean area.

The kitchen was adjoined to the lounge room where my TV was. It was fairly basic, only suited for one person but I loved it. The hardwood floors were scratched and there was a stain on my couch but this was my home and I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Unfortunately my rent was getting more expensive so I didn't know how much longer I would be there for. Unless I got a second job or a raise I would have to go back to my parents.

"Look Liss, you're the bride, whatever you say goes so don't let anyone boss you around. Besides you set the date for three years from now so stop stressing out. You have the guy you want and at the end of the day nothing else matters apart from that. Now tell me about your day."

"No Rose you don't understand. It's Christian's mother and sister. They both think that the wedding should be in a huge church and that I should invite every single one of his extended family. When I refused they threw this huge fit, saying that I was a heathen with no respect for his family who doesn't deserve to marry him. They told me that unless I agreed with them, they would do whatever they could to stop us from getting married."

I could definitely believe Tasha would do something like that. I had pissed her off today at the restaurant so she had decided to make things difficult for Lissa. She was the kind of person who would do something so petty. The exact same thing had happened at Lissa and Christian's engagement party when some guy at the restaurant showed more interest in me than in her. We were used to Tasha's routine and just wanted her to grow up and start acting her age.

"Look I kinda pissed Tasha off at work today." I heard her sucking in a breath over the phone, probably to lecture me about being nicer to her future sister in law. "I know, I know, trust me I know. But you should have seen her; she was propositioning a guy I was having breakfast with. Full on propositioning him and it was so infuriating. Who flirts with a guy when he's obviously on a date with someone else?" That was my subtle way of telling her I went out with a guy. It was a little game Liss and I played; she would annoy me about my love life and I would be really sneaky when telling her that I actually had a date. It was fun.

"First of all, everyone knows that Tasha sucks but she's going to be my family and I really need you to try Rose. It's really important to me that both Christian's family and my family get along so because you're the only family I have it falls to you to be the bigger person. Secondly you went on a date, with an actual guy at the restaurant? Tell me everything or so help me I will get on a plane, walk to your house and shake the information out of you." I could hear Lissa's tone of voice becoming more and more excited and I laughed when she threatened me.

"Yes it was an actual, human guy. I met him last night, he's one of Ivan's friends and he came looking for him at the restaurant while I was closing up. He came back this morning and demanded I eat breakfast with him. Then he ordered everything off the menu, there was so much food and it tasted so good. After we'd eaten I asked him out tonight and I'm meant to be meeting him in half an hour."

"Ok but tell me about him. What's his name? Was he a gentleman? What does he do for a living? Does he have any family? Where's he from? You know the basic recon every girl should know after a first date with a guy." Her words made me worry. Sure I knew what country he came from and how many siblings he had but I didn't even know his full name or his job. I could be getting ready for a date with a serial killer for all I knew.

"His name is Dimitri and he's really nice. He's seriously the tallest person I have ever seen and he looks all intimidating but he's a total softie. He's from Russia and he has an accent and he calls me Roza which is my name in Russian. He told me about his family and he was the most perfect gentleman I have ever met. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" Just thinking about him made me melt a little inside. It was a little hard to think that just this morning I was irritated at him for sneaking up on me.

"I can hear you sighing. He sounds awesome but I would like to remind you that you've only been on one date with the guy and he could be a total ass. Just promise me you're not going to exaggerate the relationship into something that it's not because I really don't want to have to take on a giant Russian for hurting my best friend."

"Thanks for worrying Liss and I promise that I won't get too serious about the guy until I know what he wants from me." I smiled due to her concern. We were both fiercely protective of each other but sometimes it felt like I was the one always looking out for her. It was nice to be reminded that she wanted to look after me as much as I did her.

"I should let you go; you have a date to get ready for, after all. We'll Skype this weekend. Bye" The dial tone filled my ears after she had hung up. I really did miss her more than anything. Her family had died in a car crash when we were eleven and my parents were too tired from working and looking after me to pay attention so we'd gravitated together. It killed me when we decided to separate but we both knew that it was time. She was getting married and Christian was concerned about her attachment to me. Both of us knew that we weren't going to be together our whole lives but it was still hard for us. Lissa felt particularly bad about it because while she had a fiancé I had no one.

She had been particularly concerned about my dating life after she left because she didn't want me to be alone. I would randomly get guys calling my apartment because she recommended they call me. It went on for a while until I couldn't take it anymore and told her that if it happened again I would have to disconnect my phone and then she wouldn't be able to talk to me every night. That got her to leave me alone.

Then I moved into my bedroom to get ready for the evening.


	8. Families are there for each other

_**AN - Hey everyone, I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get my twelve reviews. Still I was only one review short and that's nothing to complain about. I would like to give special mention to my good friend The Angel of Charity who is one of my real life friends. Today my history teacher tried to explain communism by saying that all the Smurfs were communists. That was an interesting class. Also I lent my USB to my friend and it honestly felt like I had given my soul away because it had all my stories on it. Oh and if anyone has read Froi of the Exiles by Melina Marchetta then please private message me because I NEED to rant about it and no one I know has read it.**_

_**A few of you said you were looking forward to the date but I prefer to build suspense you you'll just have to wait.**_

_**To my amazing reviewers who are the bestest.  
>loventherussian17<br>FrostbittenRose  
>Dimka's chick<br>Lena1997  
>Nizza91<br>mavebelikova  
>The Angel of Charity<strong>__**  
><strong>**Evy201**_  
><em><strong>Monilovesbones<strong>_  
><em><strong>Roza1229<strong>_  
><em><strong>lovingbites<strong>_

_**Now I would really like 12 reviews. Please, please, pretty please? I won't put this story on hold but I don't know if you guys realise how important your opinion means to me and any other writer on this site. So please, if you like this story, just take a second to write a quick review. **_

_**Thanks guys.**_

_**The Angel of Clarity**_

* * *

><p>DPOV<br>Admittedly when I told Rose I had the night planned I was lying. I only said it because I wanted to impress her and I was just thrilled at the fact that she wanted to see me again so soon. Now I was in trouble because she was expecting a huge and magic date and I had no idea what I was going to do.

I had a few properties in the city but I mainly resided in a luxury condo or I stayed with my family in a house I had bought for them. Knowing that if the issue was left up to me Rose would probably never talk to me again, I decided to get some professional help from the experts; my sisters.

My family were a bit of a sore point with me as we'd been through so much together. They were the only people in the world who had seen me at my worst and I always felt the most vulnerable around them because of that. There were occasions when I looked into Viktoria's eyes and I could see that she was thinking about the night I had attacked our father. I had shown them all a side of me that night that they had never forgotten and I had never forgotten the look of fear on their faces. Still we loved each other fiercely and as I was the only guy I was insanely protective of all of them.

The house I had given them to live in could only be described as a mansion. It was big enough to fit twenty full time residents. The outside was made of dark brown bricks and there were grand white columns at the doorstep. There was a balcony which connected the bedrooms and was opened out by a number of French doors. It was a beautiful house and I had spared no expense in making my family comfortable.

My mother was in the kitchen, her space in the house. If the kitchen was a castle then she would be its queen. She had complete dominion over the room and no one was brave enough to get in her way. I always thought that if she hadn't been quite so good at cooking then we wouldn't have put up with it but she was a genius when it came to food.

"Hello darling, how was your morning?" She asked me as I kissed her cheek. While she wasn't looking I grabbed am apple she was using and hid it behind my back. I thought I had gotten away with it but just as I was about to put it in my pocket a sharp crack sounded near me and then I felt pain in the back of my head. Turning around I saw my grandmother in all her terrifying glory. She grabbed the apple from my hands and put it back with the others, earning me a scowl from my mother. "Dimka, you know better than to take food from the plate. I'm very disappointed in your manners."

"Sorry Mama, my morning was good. The restaurant seems to be doing well, the food was good and aside from a small issue with a waitress the customer service is up to standard. I just have to go over the finances to see how much money is being made." I usually told my mother these kinds of things as she didn't like me feeling the pressure of running several successful businesses by myself. I appreciated her concern but going over the same data over and over again was boring, especially when I just wanted to relax.

As I was leaving the room I thought about telling my family about Rose. She was the first girl I had been out with for six months and my family was waiting for the details of my non-existent love life. On the other hand I didn't want to give them a play by play of my date. My solution to this problem was simple. Just I was in the doorway I turned my head slightly and quickly said, "Oh and I was on a date this morning and I'm seeing her again tonight so don't wait up." I laughed a slight chuckle as I climbed the stairs and went to my bedroom only to stop when I saw my little sister.

As a brother I'm not allowed to say that my sister looked decent but she did. She looked like my mum when she was younger except Viktoria was the most animated person I had ever met. I was forced to babysit her when I was younger and the kid refused to sit still. When she was old enough to drink coffee we were all slightly terrified for our lives. She settled down a little bit when she started dating Rolan but that was only because she wanted to impress him. Personally I didn't like him; he reminded me too much of my father but despite all of my warnings against the guy Viktoria kept saying she was in love with him and that he was the one. It didn't take a genius to see that she was wrong.

Today however she did not look like herself. Instead of the infinite amount of energy and happiness she seemed drained. She was just wearing sweats and no make-up from what I could see, which was very unlike her. Still she didn't appear to be too sad so I didn't think it was too big of a deal. I figured she was probably just tired after a big day.

"Hey Vika, you don't look so good."

"Thanks big brother for pointing that out. I was worried that no one would notice and my feelings would be spared so thank you for preventing that." She was quite possibly the queen of sarcasm. It got old really quickly.

"Sorry for worrying about my favourite baby sister." I said in a rather condescending tone. It was a game between us that never had a winner. Our battle of wits was a stalemate.

Her face fell slightly and she lost the fire in her eyes. She was upset. Immediately I knew who was to blame.

"What did Rolan do? I'll kill him if he hurt you." Any one randomly passing us would think that I was a homicidal manic but I didn't care because that tool had hurt my sister. If I didn't end up killing him with my two bare hands I would probably pay someone to freak him out enough that he'll stay away from Vika.

"He had another girlfriend. From what I could tell they'd been dating almost two years. She followed him or something to a restaurant we were eating at and when she saw them together she poured wine all over me. He followed her out without looking at me twice and has called eight times since then, leaving messages saying that I am the one who's overreacting. I haven't had the guts to go online because I know everyone will be talking about it. They were all his friends first and they're going to take his side. It's just complicated I guess."

I pulled her to me and she buried her face in my chest. Regardless of her words she was hurting deeply and while I was happy that idiot wasn't in her life anymore I was sad that she was in pain. My sister was the last person in the world who deserved to be treated like that and I would make him pay if it was the last thing I did.

"He won't get away with it Vika, I won't let him, even if I have to kill him with my bare hands."

"I'll be ok big brother. He was never worth it was he?" She looked up at me with her really bright brown eyes. "You knew from the beginning that he was going to hurt me didn't you?"

"If I had known, I never would have let him"

"You knew he wasn't good for me but I didn't listen. This isn't your fault. Besides I met a new friend today. I think you'd like her if you wanted to get back out there again." I couldn't believe that even though she had just broken up with her boyfriend, my little sister was already trying to involve herself with who I was seeing. I can't say it was completely out of character.

"Don't worry about me; I've got that under control."

"Does that mean you've met someone? What's she like? Please Dimka, tell me!"

"Sorry Vika, it's too soon to tell if it's going anywhere and I don't want to get my hopes up. I'll just say that she's not like all the other girls who've tried to impress me."

Viktoria gave me another squeeze before smiling sadly at me and walking back into her room. I smiled thinking of Rose and how I knew she would get along with Viktoria. It might be weird that I was thinking of how this woman would fit into my family even though I had only known her less than a day but there was something about her that I thought would do my family and me some good.

Walking into my room I saw a photo I had kept of my ex-girlfriend and I. She looked the exact same as she had when I had left the photo this morning but I wasn't as taken away by her appearance. In the end her looks were the only thing I liked about her and I had adjusted my feelings accordingly but now… Now Rose was the only thing I could think of and with sudden inspiration I started getting ready for my date.


	9. Shocked and Stood up

_**21 reviews. Do you guys have any idea how amazing that is? I showed some of my friends who have accounts on this site and sites like this and they couldn't believe it. I can't believe it. Seriously I've been squealing about it for days and it's all thanks to the awesomeness of the people reading this story.**_

_**In other news I read a very special book this week. It's called Stardust by Neil Gaimen and there's a movie that you should all watch because it's amazing. I've been wanting to read the book since I saw the movie when it first came out in 2006 and my friend got it for my for my birthday. I don't think you guys can comprehend how excited this made me. The book was really good, worth the wait and the movie was a good adaptation of it. **_

_**You guys should be very excited because it's the start of the date scene. I thought very hard about splitting it up into different parts but I feel like I can go more into detail if I do. Also a few mentioned Dimitri's ex and I have to admit that when i put that in there it wasn't going to have any other mention in the story but you guys have inspired an idea so thank you very much for that.**_

_**I have a whole lot of assessments so I'm not too sure about updating at the moment. There's also looking for a job and passing my drivers test so wish me luck with that. (I have my heart set on working in a bookshop) **_

_**Now I will continue to thank the 21 amazing people who reviewed. They are;  
>olivia williams<br>Reader2012  
>Monilovesbones<br>LovinTheSun1996  
>peggy<br>LuPeters**_

_**Evy201  
>lovingbites<br>Nizza91  
>vampzgirl<br>the reviewer who knows  
>Dimitrigirl27<br>Lena1997  
>QuantumKhaos<br>Dimka's chick  
>Emiii611<br>Ranim  
>kyoko minion <strong>_

_**Now I would like 14 reviews because then this story will have a grand total of 100 reviews which is something I have wanted since I started writing on this site. Please be nice and review.**_

_**The Angel of Clarity**_

* * *

><p>As I drove to the restaurant I hoped that the date would be interesting. I could actually see myself in a long term relationship with Dimitri, something that did not happen often, and everyone knows that the first date is really important. In my mind the breakfast didn't count because I was meant to be working and it wasn't an official plan but tonight was it. I thought of all the ways I could make a good impression, all the questions I could ask him, all the jokes I could tell to avoid looking like a dumb girl who wasn't smart enough to go to college.<p>

When I arrived I could see people going in and out of the restaurant and a few of my friends working inside. However what I did not see was Dimitri. I wasn't worried at first, I was a little bit early and the traffic was getting a little bit heavy so there was every chance that he could be running late. My stomach began to flutter a little but when he was ten minutes late and ten minutes after that I figured he wasn't coming.

I honestly didn't know what to think. On one hand he seemed to be this great guy that I really got along with. Then I started to blame myself, thinking that I shouldn't have asked him out or been too forward. After that I got pissed at him. He didn't have to agree to meet me, that was his choice and if he had any sense of common decency then he would have called the restaurant and told them to give me the message that he wasn't coming. This was the reason why I didn't really go on dates, the guys seem awesome at first but then they turn out to be jerks. I guess I just didn't expect it to happen so quickly.

After deciding that I would wait another ten minutes before leaving I leaned my head against the wall. This night was turning out to be much less than I expected. Not only did I get stood up and humiliated but a bunch of the male customers going into the restaurant were giving me looks that made me feel dirty. God if Tasha ever found out about this she would never let me live it down. I thought, very briefly, about letting a tear escape but then I decided he wasn't worth it but it was hard to convince my heart of that. Don't get me wrong I wasn't in love with the guy but I did like him and not many guys were able to catch my attention and hold it.

I was about to leave, all bitter and disappointed but then I heard a car honk coming from behind me. When I turned around I saw, to my shock, a beautiful, black limousine pulling up at the curb. Dimitri got out of the car and looked around. Even though I was incredibly angry at him for making me wait so long I actually thought he wasn't coming I could still appreciate how attractive he was. Especially when it looked like he had put so much effort into looking nice.

He was wearing a grey dinner suit without a tie. His face was clean and I could tell that he had shaved. He looked really handsome and I was having a hard time trying not to just shake off how angry I was. He looked nervous and was holding a single yellow sunflower. It was the flower that convinced me to stay and hear him out. Most men would have gotten a rose and I was curious as to why he decided not to present me with the flower I was named after.

"Is this some lame attempt at flirting? Making your date wait half an hour for you will definitely lose some points for you. I thought you weren't coming and I was getting ready to go home and make a voodoo doll that looks exactly like you. So do you have anything to say to me, maybe an apology?"

He had the good sense to at least look slightly ashamed. Quickly, so fast I almost missed it, he pushed the flower into my hand and said, "Well I really wanted tonight to go well but I didn't have a lot of time to get everything organized so it was all a bit rushed. Then something went wrong and I had to be there to sort it out. I'm sorry I made you wait, I promise I'll try to never let it happen again."

Unfortunately he coupled that lovely speech with the most adorably sorry look on his face and I knew that I had to forgive him. Of course it also made me really curious about what I would be doing on this date.

I walked past him and back towards to limo, standing near the door patiently as he hurried to open the car door. The inside of the limo was just as glamorous as the outside, with black leather and new car smell. It wasn't the first time I had been in a limo, Lissa and I had rented one for our high school formal, but this time was different. Now I was in a fancy car, in my favourite clothes with a guy I really liked and knew next to nothing about. It was a good time to find out what I wanted to know.

"So would you care to explain the sunflower? Why not give me a rose?" I asked.

"I figured that a lot of guys would give you roses and I wanted to stand out. I chose the sunflower because it means adoration. And I think you deserve to be adored for the rest of your life." I melted when he said that because it was so sweet. Not to mention he said it with such sincerity that had me blushing like a school girl.

"Did you practise that line in case I asked? It's very good and probably got you a lot of dates when you were in high school. Speaking of which, tell me what you were like when you were younger." I tried to play it cool and gently lead into all my questions.

He laughed, a truly melodious sound, and said, "I was alright in school, got alright grades and did a few things I wasn't supposed to. It was pretty average and then I went to college and got a business degree. What about you? A girl like you had to get in trouble when you were young."

I smiled, remembering my own high school days. To be honest it wasn't a good time for me. For some reason everyone believed that just because I was good looking I would sleep with everyone and when I refused to sleep with the captain of the football team he started a bunch of rumours and I became known as the school slut. It really sucked and made me feel horrible about myself but I eventually came to terms with the whole thing. I faced the situation head on, showing everyone that it didn't bother me what they said because I wasn't going to let what they were saying define my life. Lissa was a godsend during that time, never believing the rumours.

"Yeah I got into trouble but I always found a way to get myself out. My best friend was the always the angel and I was her opposite. Though no one would believe that I took the blame for a lot of what she got up to. Still she was the one trying to get into college, not me."

"So you never wanted to go to college?"

I felt embarrassed for deciding to bring it up but I wanted to subtly slip it into the conversation in the hope that he wouldn't notice. I know it was a silly plan but I didn't want to have to have to choose between lying to him and having him think less of me.

"Well…I knew I would never be able to afford it so I prioritised her education to be the most important thing. Now she's half way across the country and I'm working as a waitress so I can pay for night school. I'll get there someday I just have to focus on getting enough money to do what I want to. Do you understand… sort of?" I hoped he would.

"I know how it feels to have to fight for what you want and I have a huge amount of respect for the people who do it on a daily basis. When I was a kid I had to work two jobs to help provide for my family and pay for my school fees. I believed that things would get better and eventually they did. I'm a better person now because of it and even though it might be too early for me to tell, I think you are too."

I was touched by his words. My lack of an education was something that made me feel very self-conscience and he had somehow turned it around to actually make it sound like it was a good thing.

"There's something I need to tell you, before we get to where we're going. I don't know how you're going to react to it but if I wait then there's a chance that I'll never tell you and this, you and me, would never go anywhere. That's not what I want Rose, it's been six months since I've met a girl I was interested in and I can see this going somewhere. Please try to remember that when I say what I need to say, alright?"

That was a little bit concerning, I'll admit. I mean, I appreciated how blunt he was being but it freaked me out and immediately put me on edge for what he was about to say. A list of some of the worst things a guy could ever say to his date popped in my head and the paranoia set in. Still I knew I would hear him out because of the way he had reacted to the whole college thing. At the very least he deserved that.

"I keep an open mind about whatever you have to tell me."

"I'm one of the rich guys you hate."


	10. Asked and Answered

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but you know how life can get in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I apologise on its shortness but I am pressed for time because I am about to go on a holiday to a place where I will have no internet connection and I wanted to get this done before then. By the way there is a smidge of bad language in this chapter so read at your own peril.**

**I took my driving test to get my first permit but I failed. Thankfully my twin brother did too, it would have been really terrible if only one of us had passed. I'm a little upset about it because I was really pumped to be able to drive but I'll just study harder and take the test again.**

**Happy Easter everyone! I know that it might not be a big deal for people who aren't religious and stuff but hey, the cheap after easter chocolate is always great. I went to see the Lorax with my friend and we ended up sneaking a bunch of choclate into the movies. **

**Lately my best friend has been recieving anonymous hate on tumblr. I want to make something very clear to you guys; the internet is great and it's fine to express yourself but what you say and do effects other people. My friend doesn't care about what this person is saying about them but I guarrentee that not everyone is like her. Cyberbullying sucks, it really does and we all have to do our part to try and make the internet a safer place for everyone. That's my little rant for the day and I really hope someone takes it to heart.**

**Time for me to thank my reviewers!  
>nekkaloveschocolate<br>Isabellaaliceali  
>elektra66<br>Roseanddimtrifoever  
>JoJo110465<br>Nellyrose1994  
>The Angel of Calamity<br>lovingbites  
>Dimitrigirl27<br>Evy201  
>Demi<br>peggy**

**dIMITRILove  
>Lena1997<br>Ranim  
>Dimka's chick<br>vampzgirl  
>Naridai<br>Reader2012  
>ItaSaku1<br>rangarose  
>crazy4dimitri<br>anon  
>Nizza91<br>LuPeters **

**These amazing people helped me reach my goal of getting over 100 reviews so thank you very much. Now I would really like to come home from my holiday to see that I have 150 reviews which means 20 reviews for this chapter. I think it could happen. So please tell me what you think, I really appreciate it. Also tell me what you think of Rose's reaction!**

**The Angel of Clarity**

* * *

><p>She was laughing at me.<p>

I'm not sure what I expected her reaction to be when I told her my big secret but this definitely wasn't it. It wasn't even a disbelieving laugh, it was a full on 'the funniest thing I've ever heard' sort of thing. All the while I was just sitting there, looking like an idiot and waiting for her explanation. I was kind of embarrassed but I could still admit that she was adorable when she laughed.

"Rose?" I prompted her because saying her name doesn't really count as a question. She responded by looking at me and I was treated to the sight of tears in her eyes because she had been laughing so hard.

"Dimitri I already knew that you had money, I mean you weren't exactly subtle with the limo. It's not that big of a deal and it's certainly not something you had to be nervous about telling me. I know I said that I hate rich guys but I was only talking about the people who misuse their money and act like they're better than everyone else. You don't do that, from what I've seen you're a gentleman who works very hard for what you have. I'd have to be a total bitch to hold that against you."

I knew she was being sincere because of the way she was looking at me, her eyes being playful but honest. She reached out and grabbed my hand to hold on to and I finally allowed myself to relax about the evening and find humour in the situation.

"I'm sorry I assumed you would have a problem with it, I obviously need to spend more time with you so I can get a better idea of the way you react to news." I said with what I hope was a charming smile. It seemed to work on Rose who looked thoroughly charmed.

"Well that was a line and a half. Seriously though, you bought everything on the breakfast menu at the restaurant and I know how expensive that is considering I'm usually the one serving it. You're always making these official sounding phone calls and the limo. There was no way I wouldn't miss all the signs. I'm not stupid, you know."

"You're anything but stupid Roza. Now I suggest we get to know each other a little better before we get to our location." This was my way of saying to her that I was open to everything that she wanted to ask me. I didn't want another supposed secret getting in my way and being honest from the beginning seemed like a good way to go. Also I wanted to know her even better than I already did. It seemed strange to me that I could be so captivated by a person I had only known for a day but Roza was extraordinary.

"Oh yes the secret location that you won't tell me. I have to warn you that my expectations are getting higher by the minute and at the rate you're going it looks like I'm going to be disappointed." The woman in front of me was wearing a demonic smile and I almost feared for my life. She was looking at me intently and I had to fight not to spill my darkest secrets, including where we were going for our date.

"I have to keep some things to myself. Besides I think you'll enjoy the surprise, I wanted to make tonight memorable. Now back to getting to know you, tell me why you agreed to see me tonight, even though you knew I was wealthy."

"Well I knew you had money but I also knew that it doesn't automatically make you a jerk. I like you Dimitri and your money has nothing to do with that. I agreed to come with you tonight because I wanted to. Why did you ask me to come?"

I couldn't give her all the reasons I had; it was too soon to say what I really thought of her. If I could have told her everything I would have said that she was the only thing I could think about and I knew that she was different to everyone else on the planet and that I had to get to know her. Then there were all of the other things that worked together to form the beautiful woman in front of me; her beauty, her opinions, her passion, everything that made her who she was. I would have told her all of this if I had known her for longer than a day. Still I hoped that I would, one day, have the opportunity to tell her everything.

Instead I just had to say, "I like you too Roza and I wanted to get to know you. Did anything exciting happen at the restaurant after I left?" I loved talking about meaningful topics with her but I knew I had to pace myself before I revealed something that would send her running, which meant that we went back to talking about things that weren't so important.

"On a normal day I would say not much but today is anything but normal and something did actually happen. A girl found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her when his other girlfriend came into the restaurant and made a big scene. The girl, her name was Viktoria, ended up covered in wine after the other woman poured it all over her. I lent her some clothes and we decided to keep in touch. She seemed a little down on her luck but otherwise she was lovely."

My mind instantly made the connection between Rose's Viktoria and my little sister. As if I needed another reason to be in awe of this woman. She was the girl Vika had told me about, the one who had helped her and I was grateful that she seemed to be as kind to strangers as I thought she was.

"Roza, I think your Viktoria is actually my little sister." Surprise appeared on her face but then I saw her thinking through something very carefully, probably making the same connections I had and coming to the same conclusion.

"She told me that her brother owned the restaurant. You're Dimitri Belikov aren't you? That also makes you my boss."

"Guilty as charged but I promise you that I won't get in the way of your job." I was afraid that she wouldn't want to see me anymore because she was worried that her job was at risk. I felt better when I saw a look of acceptance pass through her eyes after my assurance.

"I'm glad."

I'm not sure what we would have said next because we arrived at our destination. The driver opened Roza's door before I was able to and I made a mental note to speak to him about that later. Roza's face was set in astonishment to see that we were standing in front of a butterfly observatory. It was a beautiful place, a tropical paradise in the city of skyscrapers. My mother used to bring my sisters and me there when we were younger and I thought that it would be a good place to take Rose. It wasn't open to the public so late but let's just say I was able to convince them to make an exception.

There were magnificent trees all around, stretching as far as my eyes could see and thousands of rare and beautiful butterflies fluttering past us. It was warm and humid to accommodate for the species but not uncomfortably so. Rose stared in wonder at the sight around her and I was glad my efforts had managed to take her breath away. The date was going well; we had connected and revealed intimate details about who we were and I knew the night was only going to get better.

In the middle of the sanctuary there was a small table, perfect for two people. I wanted that night to be just between us; private and special. She smiled at me serenely and we just sat and talked, the same way we had at breakfast. The food was simple, mac and cheese, but expertly cooked and delicious. From the look on Rose's face I could tell that she liked it immensely.

Finally when we had finished desert I looked her in the eye and asked her a question. "Rose I know we met yesterday and we've spent a lot of time together since then but I feel like this was supposed to happen. Somehow you managed to completely change my priorities from not wanting a relationship with anyone to needing one with you. What I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you. I know things are moving very quickly between us but to me it feels right. If you agree I promise to treat you well and to be there with you whenever you need me. Please say that you'll be my girlfriend."

I looked at her but I had no idea what her answer would be. It was the first time I had ever been so nervous to hear the answer to a question and I hoped I would get the outcome that I wanted. If she told me that she just wanted to be friends I didn't know how I was going to live with myself. Then I calmed myself down by thinking about all the things she had said in the car. She wouldn't have said that if she didn't care for me the same way I cared for her, would she?

Thankfully she put me out of my misery by nodding her head with a smile on her face. I had a girlfriend, I was seeing someone and not just someone but Rose. Magazines and newspapers had called me a lucky man but I had always shrugged it off but now, looking at my girl, I believed them. Someone was obviously watching out for me because none of this could be an accident.

Then Rose did something completely unexpected. She leaned across the table and kissed me.


	11. Plans and Pranks

_**AN - Hi everybody! This is the final date chapter and I'm excited to finally have it finished. I mean I've dedicated 11 chapters to this one day so now I think a time skip or something is in order. I would really appreciate some feedback on how much time should be skipped because it's still a little iffy at the moment.**_

_**I PASSED MY DRIVER'S TEST. I CAN LEGALLY DRIVE A CAR IF SOMEONE WHO HAS A LICENCE IS SITTING IN THE FRONT SEAT! Funny thing though is that my twin brother hasn't passed his test yet so it's a bit of an awkward topic in my house at the moment. When I passed the test my friend's were waiting with me so I have about 50 photos of the moment when I passed my test.**_

_**I was back to school this week which was kind of a drag. I think I had been away from my best friend for too long because when I saw her again I kept thinking, "whoa this girl is more awesome than I remember" I told her about it and that seemed to boost her ego a bit. Now she's making me read Homestuck.**_

_**If anyone wants to follow me on tumblr (I would love that, I really, really, really would) my name thingy is dauntlessoftherapture so please add me.**_

_**Time to thank my amazing reviewers :)  
>olivia williams<br>kyoko minion  
>FrostbittenRose<br>VAlover21  
>Judith tye<br>littlebadgirl2904  
>Lena1997<br>Roseanddimtrifoever  
>Datass-assin<br>PRINCESSKATERINAHATHAWAY  
>Dimka's chick<br>Nizza91  
>Caza101<br>Ranim  
>vampzgirl<br>rafaela14  
>rangarose<br>Evy201  
>tracymarie<br>ItaSaku1  
>LuPeters<br>CiaraRosex  
>Leokat24<br>nekkaloveschocolate  
>mademoisellesnow<br>lovingbites**_

_**I had 156 reviews when I came back from my holiday and I can't express how grateful I am. Can we get to 175? Please? Also thank you to the people who have this story on their Alerts and Favourites list. You guys are great. :)**_

_**The Angel of Clarity**_

* * *

><p>I couldn't help myself. It's hard to describe what it was like for me to listen to him asking me to be his girlfriend. It made me feel special and wanted and so many other things. I guess that's why I kissed him, because of how he made me feel. Not to mention the fact that it was really fun.<p>

The second my lips touched his, my mind turned into slush. It wasn't the first time I had kissed a guy but for some reason this was completely different. This was just, just; I don't even know what it was. All I knew was that I had to keep doing this for as long as I could. Breathing didn't matter as much as he did, working didn't matter as much as he did, and nothing in my life mattered as much as he did. For that short him he was everything.

He was the one to break for air and when he did I realised how awkward it was to be almost completely stretched over the table. I really hoped he wasn't as freaked out by my forwardness as I was. Thankfully he just looked surprised and happy so I was pretty sure the whole dating deal was still on. Oh God, that meant I had a boyfriend. My first one in almost two years and he was one of the most amazing people I had ever met. How was I going to stop him from seeing how crazy I really was?

"Um, that was um interesting." He said cutely. He looked a little embarrassed, like it had been his first kiss. However I could, without a doubt, say that there was no way this man had never been kissed before. His appearance was proof enough but he was also way too good at it for it to have been his first kiss. I was a little taken aback by how much the thought of him kissing another woman the same way he had been kissing me upset me. He had been my boyfriend for less than five minutes and I was already acting possessive and unpleasant. I hoped it wouldn't become a regular thing.

"I suppose that's one word for it. I hope you don't think I was overstepping my boundaries, you did just ask me to be your girlfriend after all." What is wrong with me, I thought to myself. I wanted to say something witty and intelligent that would have him eating out of my hand but instead I said that. My attempt to impress him had made me look arrogant and I hated that.

"Don't pay attention to anything I say, everything sounds better in my head." Thankfully I was an expert in the art of backtracking due my foot always being in my mouth and I was able to regain a tiny shred of dignity. "So what does being your girlfriend entail exactly? Tell me what you're looking for in a relationship." Not many girls had the balls to ask this kind of question so soon in the relationship but I prided myself on being different to them. Besides I didn't want to waste my time in a relationship with a man who wanted different things to me.

"Well we're both young so I don't think it would be a good idea for us to move too quickly. I realise it might be a little late for that but at the moment I'm not looking to get married or anything, maybe in a few years." I nodded to show him that I agreed. "Mainly I'm just looking for someone who doesn't care about how much money I have. Every time I try to get close to someone I end up being manipulated and I'm so sick of it. I want this to be real, Roza and I know that we both have flaws but I'm willing to look past all of that if you can promise me that you don't care how much money I make."

I was angry at the assumption that the only reason I was showing an interest in Dimitri was because of the money. We had already had the conversation about how I wasn't shallow and the fact that he doubted me really hurt. I tried to keep my head level and my thoughts calm but I had always been impulsive. "So you think I'm doing all this to try and take your money from you?"

"What? No, I just um, I, my ex was always obsessed with that sort of thing and she broke my heart. We haven't known each other for very long and even though I feel this massive connection to you that doesn't mean I know you. What I'm trying to say is that it's too early for me to make that kind of judgement call. And when I said that, it was more a precaution than anything else. I'm sorry if I offended you."

I nodded to show that I was over the worst of my anger. It was hard to retain my pissed off feeling when he was so nervous in trying to explain. The best I could do was over exaggerate my reaction.

The rest of the night was successful once the subject had been changed. We had fun trying to catch some butterflies. I felt like a kid again when this huge Russian guy handed me a butterfly net and told me to go wild. Even though I knew that I was probably making myself look like an idiot, I couldn't bring myself to care. How many opportunities does a person have to run around and chase butterflies? Obviously it was something we all did as children but as adults? With all the responsibilities and pressures there was never any time to just let go.

Dimitri seemed to know that I needed something like this and had provided it. There was nothing more attractive than a man who knew what his girlfriend wanted and I was looking forward to being with him. Then I thought of what everyone in my life would think of him. I knew that Lissa would be excited but weary, happy that I had found something but worried that he would hurt me. My parents wouldn't care probably because there was no way in hell I was going to tell them (I was always too embarrassed to talk to them about my love life and we found it easier to just pretend I didn't have one). Mason would smile, fist bump me and tell me to 'get some'. And Tasha might die of shock. That was a reaction I was actually looking forward to. Dimitri laughed gloriously when I told him that.

He talked more about his family while we had our little adventure. His mother sounded amazing and I couldn't wait to meet the woman who was able to reprimand such a large and powerful man. I was surprised when he told me about his sister Viktoria and he also mentioned the kind stranger who did her a kind turn at the restaurant after her boyfriend had been a jerk. From the way he was looking at me sneakily I could tell that I had been caught out.

I threw my arms in the air dramatically and said, "Ok you got me. I was the one who helped your sister but I had no idea who she was. She just looked like someone who was having a really bad day and it was obvious that she needed some help. To be honest it had nothing to do with you." I was grinning at this point. We were both lying down on the soft grass, watching all the butterflies flying above us.

"Actually Viktoria wanted to set me up with the amazing girl that helped her today but I had to decline because I was getting ready for tonight. Maybe I should have said yes. I mean, Viktoria made this girl sound sensational." We laughed together as I swatted his arm playfully. Then I had a brilliant idea which would make the night perfect.

"We actually have a very unique opportunity in front of us and it would be almost criminal to waste it. The way I see it, we know something your sister doesn't know and information is power. There's a grand prank in the making, we just need a plan." The look on his face was comical but then he got it and we started planning.

The ride home was filled with the excited chatter of our plans. I was still shocked by how comfortable I felt around this man, who I had only known for a day but I wouldn't wish for it to be different. It turned out that he was almost as devious as I am which was not common among the regular people I knew. He told me the stories of all the pranks he had played on his friends and family and I was secretly impressed by how creative he was, although I would never tell him that.

Then it was show time. I had to stay out of sight in the limo while Dimitri went inside to mess with his sister. What had started out as trying to use the fact that we all secretly knew each other against her had turned into a normal practical joke and while I was a little disappointed about that, I was still looking forward to her reaction. It was a funny idea if I do say so myself.

The plan was for Dimitri to go into the house and make a big deal out of the date. He was going to talk about the great time that we'd had; a time that was so great, we'd decided to elope. Then he was going to tell her that I was a stripper who was struggling to pay for my drug addiction and stuff like that. I was really looking forward to the look on her face when she looked in the limo and saw it was me. Other than flaunting my relationship with Dimitri in front of Tasha, I couldn't think of anything better.

I waited a few minute until I heard yelling, "Dimka, you can't leave! You've only just met this girl; you're not ready for something like this! Please just turn around and come back inside. She's just using you for your money! If you don't stop right now I'll tell Mama!" Ok that last comment made me giggle because it was so childish. Everything was going according to plan and I marvelled at how good of an actor my boyfriend seemed to be.

Then the door opened and Dimitri was there with his sister right behind him. She looked pissed as hell. I will always remember her face the moment she saw me and realised that she was being played. At this point both Dimitri and I were laughing hysterically and Viktoria just looked confused. We took pity on her and explained everything which made her laugh too. It was a very nice bonding moment and eventually Viktoria went inside to give us some privacy but not before making me promise to have lunch with her sometime.

Dimitri had to drop me off at the restaurant because that was where I parked my car. He was nice enough to get the limo to follow me home so we could say goodbye in a more private setting. Then we were staring at each other, trying to think of what to say. What do you say in those situations anyway? It shouldn't have been awkward but it was.

He found a way to get rid of the awkwardness by covering my mouth with his own. It felt good and I never wanted it to end.

Then we both pulled away and I was disappointed. Eventually he had to go and as I watched him drive away I thought that my life was about to get much better.


	12. Dinner and Declarations

**I'm very sorry for not updating this story for such a long time. I don't really have an excuse except that I just lost my inspiration for it but I'm going to finish this thing if it kills me. Hopefully people still want to read this story and I also hope that my writing has improved a bit.**

**The Angel of Clarity**

* * *

><p>My family bustled around the house, sneaking looks at me and pretending like it wasn't one of the most important days of my life. They were helping me make a special dinner for Rose so most of our movements were centred on the kitchen. I had been demoted to chopping vegetables as my mother declared me incompetent and had taken over the pasta I was cooking.<p>

Kinda ironic since I owned a chain of high class restaurants.

It had been three months since Rose and I started dating and things were going brilliantly. We tried to see each other as much as possible in between her insane hours and my many business trips but we were working through our issues and I felt like we really worked as a couple. She was lively, beautiful and she actually made me laugh. Whenever she planned our dates we always ended up somewhere totally unexpected and wild.

I was in love with her.

I'd realised a few weeks before when we'd been watching a movie in her apartment. The movie was clichéd but Rose was enjoying it and when a character cracked a joke Rose made this loud, unattractive snorting sound. I can't explain why but it was so endearing that I almost blurted out the three words. I'd been planning the perfect way to tell her ever since.

The fancy dinner had been my mother's idea. She absolutely adored Rose and made her preference for my girlfriend quite vocal. I was a bit worried at first that her enthusiasm would turn Rose off but she took it all in her stride and now she and my mother were very close. It was a running gag between them that they liked each other better than they liked me.

"Dimka is that carrot almost done?" My eldest sister Karolina added my vegetables to the stir fry she was making. I wasn't kidding about this dinner being a family affair but I figured it was their way of saying they approved of my relationship and of Rose.

Once all the food was cooked my family left the house to see a movie, leering at me as they went. Rose and I had been caught in bed once and my sisters would not let me live it down, I doubted they ever would. I was grateful that we'd have the house to ourselves though and I privately thanked Vika for suggesting that everyone go to a movie.

Rose wasn't supposed to arrive for another hour or so and I had time to set up the table and change into some nice clothes. I'd asked her to wear something nice; I wanted to make a nice memory of this. A part of me thought that maybe Rose would be the person I wanted to spend my life with. Of course there's no way I would propose in the near future, we hadn't known each other that long but I felt like we were on our way.

Everything was ready; the food was cooked, the table was set and I was dressed. The only thing left to do was wait for Rose to arrive, something that turned out to be the hardest part of the preparation. Normally I was a calm person; I had to be in order to succeed in business but now I was fidgety and I couldn't keep still. My house was big and I'd already paced through it twice before I heard her knock on my door.

Rose looked stunning in a form fitting black dress that went to her knees. She walked into the foyer confidently after I opened the door and I felt happy that she seemed to be so comfortable in my home. When she turned around and saw me still staring at her from the door she came back over to me and kissed my cheek. "Hi Comrade" she whispered in my ear.

"Roza," I found myself unable to say anything other than her name, unable to think about anything but her. It was embarrassing but she was the one to lead me to the table but by then I'd recovered enough to pull out her chair for her. I went and got the food from the kitchen and as we were eating we caught up on what we'd been doing since the last time we'd managed to get together.

"So this guy was staring at my ass while I was trying to take his order and he left me such a pathetic tip that I almost lost it. Don't get me wrong I love working at the restaurant but there are parts of it I'd be happy to do without." She smiled while she said this but I couldn't help but feel guilty that this was happening to her in a business I owned and was responsible for. I wanted to fix things but I knew she didn't want me to pull any strings for her rather she wanted to make her own way according to her skills.

"Have you ever thought about doing something other than working as a waitress? I mean, you don't exactly seem like it's something you're really passionate about and let's face it, you're not exactly the most personable woman I've ever met. Wouldn't you rather be doing something you really loved?"

"If I'm still a waitress in five years' time then I seriously want you to put me out of my misery. I don't know, I just need a way to support myself and I'm qualified to do much else. That, and I've never really found anything I would love pursue as a career. Wow," she said with a wistful expression on her face. "I just realised I'm still the girl who has no idea what she wants to do when she grows up."

"You know, if you wanted to go back to school I'd help you do that. I'd do anything if it would make you happy."

When she looked at me there was pure warmth in her eyes and I felt better about telling her I was in love with her. "I know you would and I really appreciate how supportive you are. You're probably the best thing I've got going in my life right now but if this going to work then I need to feel like I'm your equal. That's not going to happen if I'm relying on you to take care of me. Can you understand that?"

In a way I could understand exactly where she was coming from. Rose was an independent person and that wasn't going to change just because we were in a relationship, in fact it was actually one of the things I loved about her. But despite all of this, it was difficult for me to see her struggle and not do anything to help her. I told her this and she seemed to get where I was coming from but I had the feeling it wouldn't be the last time we had this conversation.

After we had dessert I figured it would be a good time to tell Rose how I felt. I was more nervous than I thought I'd be but Rose Hathaway was the kind of girl that was worth getting nervous for.

"That was an amazing meal, Comrade. But I do have to ask if there was a reason behind tonight. You don't normally ask me to dress up all fancy and this dinner was just above and beyond. What's going on?"

I had to gather my courage at that point so that my voice wouldn't waver. She was amazing and everything I didn't know I wanted and it was finally time for me to say that to her face.

"Rose, I want to tell you that the past few months have been some of the best of my life. You're an amazing woman and I'd like to think that we're good together, as a couple. I wanted you here tonight, all dressed up because this is something I want to always remember. Rose I'm in love with you. I love you and I'm not asking you to say it back if you don't feel the same way; I just want you to know.

The Rose said something that almost made my heart explode.

"I love you too, Comrade."


	13. Accidents and Altercations

**Hi everyone! I would like to thank everyone who has shown an interest in this story because you people have really helped me pick up where I left off. So I've figured out where I'm going with this now and I'll be able to lay down the ground work for the major drama in the next few chapters. I've also been reading through some of the old chapters and I might do some editing of those since I'm not entirely happy with them. Right now I'm doing my last year of high school so I'm kind of constantly stressed and it will be nice to have this story as an outlet for that stress. **

**I would especially like to thank anyone who has come back to reading this story after such a long hiatus. It makes me feel really good to know you guys haven't given up on me yet.**

**If it's at all possible I'd like 7 reviews?**

**Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed this story.**

**The Angel of Clarity**

* * *

><p>It freaked me out how little time it took me to fall in love with Dimitri. Three months was nothing, really and the relationship felt like it had snuck up on me. Lissa was usually the one to go after the clichéd, fairy tale romances, neither of us thought I'd get one.<p>

It was a Friday afternoon and I was picking up an extra shift at the restaurant since my boyfriend was away on a business trip. Tasha was glaring at me as we walked past each other, taking orders and serving customers. Suffice to say our friendship certainly hadn't really improved. I was trying though, for Lissa's sake and the wedding plans were coming along nicely.

The customers were steadily getting more and more intoxicated which was normal for a Friday night. A few of them were beginning to get a little hands-on much to my displeasure. I hadn't lied to Dimitri when I said I could handle the creeps who came to the restaurant but I'd never let on how tempted I was to just let him solve things. His offer echoed in my brain every time I caught someone leering at me.

There was this one guy, young and average looking, who was hanging out with his friends and laughing every time I walked passed. He had tried to wrap his arm around my waist once already that night and I'd said eloquently, "You put your hands on me one more time and I'll break them." He and his friends left soon after that but not before complaining to my supervisor about my behaviour.

I wasn't really having a good night and that was only one of the reasons. Unfortunately I had become one of those pathetic girls who were so in love that they hated to be away from their significant others for too long. As much as I didn't want to be like that I really missed my comrade. He still called and we talked but it really wasn't the same.

As I was about to take another order Mason came over to me, looking worried. "Rose it's time for your break. You've been on your feet for almost three hours and you're making the rest of us look bad." He was joking but he reminded me that I hadn't eaten in a while and I was actually pretty hungry. I thanked Mason and headed into the kitchen. Unfortunately I didn't get there unscathed.

It was just one of those things where people were in the wrong place at the wrong time, serendipity, if you will. If I could go back in time I would have slowed my pace or done anything to stop myself from opening the door at that exact time. You see, Tasha was behind that door and I accidentally made her drop all the dishes she was carrying on herself and the floor. Someone came up behind me and shoved us both back into the kitchen to avoid making a scene in front of the customers.

We just stared at one another, unable to speak. I couldn't believe what had just happened and I felt bad for my part in it. Tasha just looked pissed. The glare she was giving me was intense and made worse by my guilt. I could almost see her imagining my death in her icy blue eyes.

Alberta, the manager was the one who had shoved us into the kitchen. She didn't look pleased but compared to Tasha she was practically a ray of sunshine. Everyone was looking at us and I swear there was a moment of pure silence, interrupted by Tasha lunging at me.

"YOU BITCH! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU? WE ALL KNOW THE ONLY REASON YOU HAVEN'T BEEN FIRED IF BECAUSE YOU'RE SPREADING YOUR LEGS FOR THE BOSS!" At the same time she spat these words at me she was also going straight for my jugular with her nails. I brought my arms up to protect my face and I was able to fend off the worst of her attack. It wasn't long before the people working in the kitchen managed to pull us apart.

"That's enough!" Alberta's voice rang loud and clear and it was enough to get us to stop fighting. I didn't want to meet her eyes but I needed this job and I hadn't intentionally done anything wrong. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to concentrate on what was happening with us and it wasn't until the aroma of burning food filled the air that they left us alone. "My office, now ladies," Alberta said in a no nonsense tone. We followed her without making a sound.

The office was a neat a tidy space even if it was a little bit on the small size. A decent desk covered with documents was the centrepiece of the room. I noticed there were nothing distinctive there, nothing that could tell me anything about who Alberta was as a person. I looked away before she could catch me staring.

"I don't know what that was in there. I don't want to know but that kind of behaviour is not acceptable at this restaurant. I'm tempted to fire both of you right now but if you can promise me this kind of thing won't happen again, I'm willing to give you both a second chance."

I let out a sigh relief and muttered a quiet thank you. This job may not have been pretty but it paid the bills and gave me something to do with my life.

On the other hand Tasha didn't seem nearly as happy as I was. She looked almost as angry as she had before she attacked me. "I'm afraid that's a problem, Ms Petrov. It's hard being forced to work with someone who's _so_ unskilled. Having Rose as a member of this team is only interfering with everyone's work ethic and truth be told she's extremely unprofessional with the male clientele. Just tonight I heard agree to sleep with several young men, as long as they paid her. Maybe I reacted a bit strongly tonight bit I assure you it's only because of her influence."

My skin crawled at the things she was saying about me and I was so shocked that I couldn't think of anything to say to defend myself with. I knew Tasha was bad but I had no idea she was willing to stoop so low in order to ruin my life.

"Ms Ozera, the one thing I do not tolerate in my workplace is the deliberate sabotaging of a co-worker. I know for a fact that you have just lied to my face and it is now my responsibility to tell you that you no longer have a position with us. Please gather your things and leave the premises."

Both Tasha and I were shocked at Alberta coming to my defence. Tasha made a disbelieving sound from the back of her throat and I was a bit worried she would attack me again. Then, completely out of character, she smiles and leaves the room without another word. I could hear banging and clashing coming from the kitchen and I figured that maybe she wasn't as ok as she had seemed.

After that things got pretty awkward really quickly. Typically Alberta and I didn't have much to do with each other and I was pretty sure this was the longest time we'd spent around each other. Add that to Tasha's accusations and I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. For her part, Alberta didn't seem to know what to say to me and it wasn't until she sat down that she explained herself.

"You're a good worker, Rose and Tasha's been making trouble for a while. I don't see a need to mention the things she accused you of and I'd rather that sort of comment not repeated in this restaurant but if there is something you need to tell me, some trouble you're in, I need you to tell me."

I thought about all the times I'd been harassed by customers and I wondered if putting up with that was worth the independence I was getting. The worst thing is that I wasn't sure if I even wanted to be independent anymore. All it would take is one word to Alberta and one call to Dimitri and I could be getting my life back on track and doing the things I really wanted to do. It was tempting, it really was but I knew that if I went through with it, my relationship would be ruined and that wasn't something I was willing to risk.

"There's nothing. I love my job and I'll do it better now that Tasha's gone." Alberta studied me for another minute before dismissing me and telling me to go home early. She did tell me to come back the next day so at least I wasn't fired like Tasha.

To be perfectly honest, I was exhausted and happy to go home after such a long day. I made sure to let Mason know that I still had a job before I left and then headed to the parking lot. It was well lit but I still kept my keys in my hand, just in case. That was probably a good idea because just as I was approaching my car someone grabbed me from behind.

Instinct took over and I slashed out with my key, trying to remember everything I knew about self-defence. I expected to have to fight a little bit harder but my attacked seemed completely inept and it wasn't long before I saw that it was Tasha. Again, I felt a bit guilty because not only had I ruined her outfit and gotten her fired, I'd also given her a black eye.

"Sorry," it sounded insincere to my ears but I figured she wouldn't have believed me anyway. Her glare was still scary but I'd seen it so much that night, it was beginning to lose effect. She looked a bit patchwork at this point.

"Listen you little slut. You're wrong if you think I'm going to get away with this. I don't care what I have to do but I will find a way to make you suffer." Then she walked away dramatically while I stood there, trying to figure out what to make of that confrontation.

When I finally got home I checked my phone to see that I had missed calls from both Dimitri and Lissa. I figured I could have a shower before I dealt with them because I knew that neither would be thrilled at what happened that night. As the warm water ran over my skin and eased the muscles in my neck I decided that it was probably a good idea to just keep it to myself. Lissa didn't need to stress on top of wedding planning and Dimitri would feel guilty that he couldn't do anything.

I heated up some leftover baked beans since I never had a chance to eat dinner and sent two quick texts to my best friend and boyfriend, saying that I was fine but tired. They had both responded by the time I was finished eating and I felt a bit bad at how easily they had believed me.

Once I was in bed I thought more about what Tasha had said. If it had been anyone else I wouldn't have worried too much but I wouldn't be able to avoid seeing her since her brother was marrying Lissa. Like it or not, Tasha was going to be a member of my family and I figured I should try to make a truce with her just for the sake of convenience. Plus I wouldn't put it past her to make things difficult for Lissa if I didn't.


End file.
